


In Which Charles Doesn't Interrupt Them

by lilyplujambah



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyplujambah/pseuds/lilyplujambah
Summary: He looks down, a nervousness spreading through his body as he rests his shoulder against the shelf. He doesn’t suppress the urge to play with his hands. And, he doesn’t suppress the urge to look lovingly at Amy.She exhales loudly, saying, “so, a lot of change around here, huh?”
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	In Which Charles Doesn't Interrupt Them

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in association with Brooklyn Nine Nine.

Without much thought, Jake swings open the door. The dusty smell of the evidence room fills his senses, and it takes a short moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Walking purposefully around the corner, he spies his partner. Her posture is ragged, distraught - her clothes crinkled.  
  
He sees the moment she notices him. He recognises the expression, the way a small smile creeps onto her face, despite her evident upset, the way her aura perks up and her breath slows with calm. He smiles appreciatively as he approaches her. “Hey.”  
  
She raises her chin higher, perches herself against the metal shelving unit and mumbles, “hey.” The greeting is unnervingly quiet, especially for her. The uncertainty echoes through her wavering voice, but Jake chooses to ignore it as he stops in front of her.  
  
“I thought I might find you in here,” he says proudly, albeit without hiding his underlying affection for her. He raises his hand to his hip and smirks kindly at her.  
  
She shakes her head softly. “I just needed to process the Captain’s news. I feel so bad for him.”  
  
Despite their earlier conversation- Or, perhaps, in spite of it, Jake finds himself admiring her beauty. He finds himself pondering the meaning of this conversation, her visible comfort in his presence, and the feelings he struggles more and more to repress.  
  
“So, how’re you holding up?” he asks, looking up and into her eyes.  
  
“I don’t know,” she begins. “I’m still in shock.” He watches her crossed arms, her closed off behaviour, her discontent with the situation. He can remember all the times he’s able to read her like an open book, and this is no different. “You?” she asks.  
  
“Uhh, I’m basically handling it the way I dealt with my dad leaving,” he settles for. “Just repressing the hell out of it.” She understands his past well enough, he decides with a sigh. There’s probably not one person that quite understands him better than the talented detective before him.  
  
He looks down, a nervousness spreading through his body as he rests his shoulder against the shelf. He doesn’t suppress the urge to play with his hands. And, he doesn’t suppress the urge to look lovingly at Amy.  
  
She exhales loudly, saying, “so, a lot of change around here, huh?”  
  
Having never been more certain of anything in his life, he shifts his gaze to her mouth and leans forward, bringing his lips to hers. As he presses his body flat against hers and his arms snake around her waist, all rational thought flies away. Any guilt, fear, anxiety that he may have felt is gone - dissipates with the air that is taken from his lungs. Her lips mould perfectly with his, the softness cushioning the kiss and the fiery passion invading his mind.  
  
He can’t help but think back to their previous kisses. When he’d kissed her; when she’d kissed him. There was an intensity there too, but nothing like the fervor with which they kiss one another now. This is them. They are kissing of their own volition. There is no Johnny and Dora, no case. They are no longer undercover. This is-  
  
Her fingers play lightly in his hair and his mind blanks. He fights the urge to pull her even tighter. He feels safe in her arms, in her grasp. The irony is not unknown to him - he feels so vulnerable, yet so safe.  
  
In desperate need of air, he reluctantly pulls away. Her breathing is as arduous as his, the gravity of the moment falling on them like a pile of bricks. Her eyes widen with the realisation and he can’t help but admire the beauty of her eyes. That is, until the anxiety comes racing in.  
  
They’d agreed they wouldn’t do this - whatever this is. She’d said that she doesn’t want to date cops. She’d been explicitly clear that they are colleagues, and that is all they’ll ever be. He takes a deep breath as he tries to imagine what she’s thinking. Betrayal, most likely. But, had she not prompted it? Acknowledging that everything has changed was surely an invitation, if not anything else.  
  
When her hands move further down his chest, he becomes acutely aware of how close they still stand, barely four inches between them. He glances down, then back at her. He tries to speak, but she’s still looking at him, a subtle smile teasing her lips and a distinct lack of abhorrence. She hasn’t moved away. She hasn’t made any attempt to leave. She still stares straight into his eyes… until she glances at his lips.  
  
This time, it is he who is left to catch up. He pulls her flush against him, already reminiscing the feeling from earlier. Again, her lips compliment his fully and he confidently opens his mouth and deepens the kiss. Her tongue surprises him with its curiosity, but he quickly embraces her excitement and reciprocates the gesture.  
  
It goes from tender to quickly quite sensuous. Her hands move across his body, down his chest, they smooth over his arms. His are no less active, tracing patterns along her spine as he backs her into a filing cabinet.  
  
He hears her whine as the back of her shoulders bump into the cold metal. He takes the opportunity to step back. He tries to think rationally, but the only thoughts consuming him are desire and overwhelming affection. He tries to speak, but the last five minutes have rendered him mute.  
  
"Jake," she breathes.  
  
He's so surprised by her voice, he jolts back and trips into a pile of evidence boxes.  
  
"Jake! Oh, my God! Are you okay?" Despite almost succeeding in pulling himself up, he watches her fumble around, trying to help him. She eventually falls over herself, landing on top of him, her nose only millimetres from his. He leans his head to peck her lips softly, before rolling her off of him and hoisting himself up.  
  
When she, too, finds herself once again on two steady feet, they survey the mess. With her talent and his determination to not have his and Amy's moments shared with the rest of the squad, they efficiently and neatly place everything back where it was.  
  
The knock on the door startles them both, and the pair spring apart as Charles' voice echoes through the room. "Jake! The new captain's here!"


End file.
